Alternate Meeting of Lucy and Loke
by Unfinished Coda
Summary: My take on how Lucy and Loke could have met. There are pairings but no real interaction from them. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Sorry I haven't been posting stories, I had writers block and the school year just started. Yay Freshman year of high school! So much fun *Sarcasm***

 **Any ways here is an alternate meeting for Lucy and Loke!**

 **Disclaimer: Abi92001 does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, otherwise Gajevy would have been together before the GMG.**

 _ **Loke's POV**_

I was sitting in my seat in the guild hall when she walked in. It was like the sun strolled in to Fairy Tail, at least to me, a celestial spirit. To me it was like she was just glowing and leaking the aura of a celestial mage. So my reaction was that of a convict on the run and as if she was a rune knight, I ran like hell.

 **Time Skip: The next day** **(Still Loke's POV)**

When I walked into the guild the next morning with Jaelynn and Angie in my arms, I expected her to be gone but low and behold She was still there and when I looked closer she looked familiar. I walked a little closer and realized that the Fairy Tail mark was on her hand and that she looked exactly like one of my former owners, Layla. I was so stunned that I didn't notice that I had left my girlfriends behind until I was right next to her.

"Lay..la?" I remember myself asking, pleading for it to be true.

She looked at me, seemingly shocked. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

" That...That was my Mama's name. How did you know?" was the only thing she could manage to get out.

I remembered then, a little girl back when Layla possessed my key, who promised to look just like her mother. A little girl named Lucy.

"No... not Layla. Lucy." I said

"How did you know?" She was looking incredibly creeped out, and every second it seemed as if the feeling grew.

 **Lucy's POV**

I remember being in kind of a haze during my first day in Fairy Tail. Then all of a sudden here was this hot dude saying my mom's name and then he said something along the line of ' No not Layla. Lucy' and it was really creeping me out. He seemed to be studying me, ignoring Natsu who was yelling in his ear,

"LOKE! WHY ARE YOU STARING AT LUCY?"

"Loke...Is that your name?" I asked gently.

"Huh? Oh yeah Leo- I mean Loke that's me." He chuckled uncomfortably as if he was nervous that he had given away a big secret.

' _Loke...that sounds familiar...And his slip up is weird. I mean how many people who aren't using a fake name slip up like that.'_

And that was when it clicked.

Fake Name, Loke...Leo, Him mistaking me for my mother, my Mama's story about at one time owning all the gold keys and Leo the Lion.

I studied Loke closely and compared him to my Mama's description of the Lion. I found myself moving closer to him and removing his glasses to look into his eyes. As soon as I touched him I could tell he was a celestial spirit and on completing my examination of him, I could tell he was the Lion.

When I stepped back in shock, I realized the whole guild was staring us down with their jaws on the floor and silence reigned supreme in the Fairy Tail guild for the first time since it was founded.

Loke was also shocked and grabbed my arm as he dragged me out of the guild hall.

 **Loke's POV**

I wasn't sure how I knew but I knew that she knew my true identity. And I wasn't sure how she figured it out.

We had a long talk ahead of us.

" So how did you figure it out?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you to those who favorited my story or me! It made ma so happy! But anyways,**

 **Disclaimer: Abi92001 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters otherwise Gildarts would be around a lot more! ( Lot's of Father/Daughter moments!)**

 **Lucy's POV**

I remember feeling astonished as Loke, no, Leo dragged me from the Guild Hall to a secluded alley where we could talk.

"So how did you figure it out?" He asked.

" When You said my mother's name and the way you stumbled over your name. It just helped me connect the dots that you practically radiate celestial energy." I explained matter of factly to him.

I recall that he chuckled and said "You are your mother's daughter."

" What happened to you?" I asked innocently.

" Well, It all started three years ago..."

The Story of Leo the Lion Started.

 **Time skip**

 **Still Lucy's POV**

When Leo finished I was outraged in such a way that I was leaking so much magic power even Mama would be proud. Outraged that a celestial mage like Karen had been allowed to treat her spirits like that, outraged that Leo had been punished for protecting Aries, but most of all outraged that Mama had let his key go to such a mage. I noticed that Leo looked somewhat apprehensive of me but I didn't care.

 _'What... Why don't I care? Its never ok to intimidate a celestial spirit no matter how unintentional. BUT I'M SO MAD! HOW COULD THE CELESTIAL SPIRIT KING ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN?!_ **( IN THIS STORY LOKE/LEO TOLD LUCY ABOUT STACHE FACE WHEN HE TOLD HE TOLD HER HIS STORY.)** _THAT... THAT STACHE FACE! Even Kings have to follow the rules they set. Stache Face couldn't ignore it, He had to set an example. HA. EVEN YOU CALLED HIM STACHE FACE! BUT ANYWAYS I HATE IT WHEN I'M RATIONAL. It's for the best that we stop looking as if we're going to kill someone. OH YEAH. LET'S DO THAT._

 **Loke's POV**

I suddenly regretted telling Lucy when she started to look like she wanted commit mass murder. I unconsciously started to cower like a submissive cat. I realized that she looked conflicted and then all at once she calmed down.

" What are we goin-" Lucy started to say

"Hey Loke, Lucy! What are you doing? Are you okay Lucy? Did you violate her, Loke? Have you fallen under his curse Lucy? LUCY COME BACK TO US!" Natsu rapid fired a bunch of questions at us.

"Hey Natsu, We were just talking, I'm perfectly fine, No Loke did not violate me, and I DEFINETLY have not 'fallen under his curse' as you so kindly put it" Lucy answered before I could even process his questions.

She continued " Now if you would excuse us We'll be inside in a couple minutes."

"OK..." Natsu sulked as he walked away.

She turned towards me and we seemed to communicate with out talking, because without speaking we turned in sinc towards the Guild Hall. We had agreed to talk the next week at her house.

Now to explain this to the Guild, even from twenty meters away we could hear them chattering about us. we knew it was about us because Natsu was yelling the results of his 'mission' at the top of his lungs. I wondered how much fire chicken they had to bribe him with... As we walked in the chittering stopped and they all stared us down.

 **Time skip After Lucy and Loke escaped the iron grip of their guild mates... A.K.A 8 hours later.**

 **Lucy's POV**

Loke and I split up about five minutes ago, after hours of interrogation... I was finally headed home.

I remember walking into my front door and seeing a man in beautiful armor at my dining room table, sipping tea. He must have been seven feet tall with a mustache even Makarov would be ecstatic to have. Majestic in every way, he turned to face me very slowly as if savoring the moment. I was almost crushed by the amount of celestial energy he was giving off.

"The Celestial Spirit King" I murmured as if in dream.

" Lucy Heartfilia. We have much to discuss and little time, Leo's time is running out."

 **There we go, Chapter two!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **HAHA**

 **See you next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everbody! This one might be a little short because I wasted time YouTube instead of getting to work immediately...**

 **I'm Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: Abi92001 Doesn't own Fairy Tail, if she did Zeref and Mavis would be together and part of Fairy Tail.**

 **Lucy's POV**

I remember being surprised and half wanting to run away from the Omni powerful being in front of me. Even Makarov would hesitate in the presence of The Celestial Spirit King.

I remember asking " What do you mean 'The Lion's time is running out'?"

As he answered I recall a feeling of dread running through my body, "A celestial spirit can only last so long in the human world before their magic runs out, even one as great as Leo."

"So basically Leo's magic is running out and he's going to...?" I asked hesitantly. "He will fade."

I fell to the floor then, because even though I had just met Leo it seemed as if he was my weird cousin.

The King then started to look remorseful as he said "And while I want to save him and make an exception for the law because I understand why Leo did such a thing, I can't figure out how to do that with out overhauling my Kingdom."

I was starting to understand that The King really didn't want to banish Leo three years ago, but he didn't want to upset the spirits who had friends that he had banished for breaking laws, thus starting a revolution.

"So you want me to help you come up with a plan to save Leo, while not overturning your realm, before Leo's magic runs out?"

The King looked relieved "I'm glad that not all humans are as dense as that dragon slayer Natsu." "Wait, one how do you know about Natsu? Two, how much time does Leo have?"

He looked exasperated "Lucy, One your mother was the most powerful celestial mage of her generation and a close personal friend, on top of that you are setting yourself up to be the most powerful of YOUR time, so of course I'm gonna keep tabs on you."

He looked more serious as he told me " Two, Leo has two months left. And if the dragon slayer hurts you just call me. I'll be your surrogate Grandpa, I've always wanted Grandkids but my daughter is determined to be single until I die"

I couldn't believe that this strange old man was the King of celestial spirits. He seemed so silly.

 **Time Skip *Next Morning***

 **Loke's POV**

I was walking towards Lucy's house when I felt a powerful celestial aura in her apartment. I panicked.

I ran towards her place with the intention of knocking down the door magic blazing.

As the door fell I looked at The Celestial Spirit King, a look of betrayal on my face.

"What the hell are doing here?"

 **I'm so sorry it's so short but I have something big planned for next time!**

 **Happy Apocalypse!** **(Voting Day)**

 **P.S. Did anyone else read the new Fairy Tail Chapter?**

 **Abi92001**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Faithful Followers and New comers! (Not that this story is very old...)**

 **Anyways, time for the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Abi92001 does not own Fairy Tail otherwise Gruvia would have 33 babies by now.**

 **Loke's POV**

I was walking towards Lucy's house when I felt a powerful celestial aura in her apartment. I panicked.

I ran towards her place with the intention of knocking down the door magic blazing.

As the door fell I looked at The Celestial Spirit King, a look of betrayal on my face.

"What the hell are doing here?"

Inside the apartment was Lucy...and the Celestial Spirit King. Sitting around her dining room table with a notebook in between them.

"Leo I can expla-"

"Whatever Lucy. I guess all Celestial Mages are backstabbing Traitors!" I recall spitting out.

Feeling completely and utterly betrayed I ran from my ex-friends apartment with the plan to drown my sorrows in the Guilds brewery.

 **Lucy's POV**

I remember seeing the look of disbelief and hurt on Leo's face as he had sprinted away.

I looked at The King, with a sigh of remorse He started "Maybe it would be better if I let you deal with this one..."

I nodded and took off after Leo as I felt The Celestial Kings magic fade back into his world.

TIME SKIP * 1 hour *

I thought I looked everywhere. At every bar, club and shady place in Magnolia. But I hadn't found him yet.

Then it clicked.

"OF COURSE! Why wouldn't he go to the guild? I mean it's where he feels safest and where his family is."

I walked that way and since I was across town it took me a little while to get there, I remember thinking about what I was going to say.

When I walked in to the guild that plan was hot to hell. Half the guild, including Gray and Cana, were giving me death glares and the other half just looked confused. Leo was in their center.

And he was drinking.

 _"Oh Joy"_ I remember thinking sarcastically.

I directed my body towards him, walking confidently and slowly through a potentially hostile group of powerful mages. The only two who stood in my way were Gray and Cana.

"Please move you two."

They ignored my request and if any thing stood taller.

Then as the world froze as we heard the whispered words from Leo "Let her through guys"

My heart broke as he turned his tear stained face in the direction of mine.

"I thought I could trust you Lucy." His voice broke as he let out a sob "Turns out your just like the rest of them, just a backstabbing traitor."

"Leo, We were just talking." My voice came out strong except for a small waver at the end of my sentence.

He started to yell "WHAT COULD BE SO IMPORTANT THAT HE WOULD STAY ALL NIGHT IN YOUR HOUSE?" We were standing toe to toe now.

I yelled back "I DON'T KNOW MAYBE YOUR LIFE! MAYBE IF YOU HAD LET ME EXPLAIN YOU WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TURN THIS AROUND ON ME YOU BRAT! We were screaming in each others faces now.

"I WILL IF I WANT TO YOU OLD WRETCH! MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T NEED A HEARING AID YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO FATHOM WHAT I'M SAYING!"

Though we were being serious and he was hurt, we both ended up joking with each other a little.

He pretended to be hurt and back down "I can't believe you brought up my age"

"Oh suck it up old man" I shot back.

By now Leo and I had stunned and silenced Fairy Tail for the second in two days. Their jaws were on the floor.

I remember Gray looking at Cana and asking " How was the new girl able to cheer him up through a screaming match?" "Beats me."

I heard the murmuring through out the guild and suddenly Happy shouted "Why did Lushy call him Leo?" And the silence started again.

I looked at Leo and we both nodded.

We had some explaining to do.

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Until next week my Lovelies!**

 **And yes I have a plan. ( Sorry about any ooc)**

 **Abi92001**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated sooner but Life has been busy. I'm gonna be trying to wind this story up so it may get a little cliché and predictable, but I'll try to keep you guys on your toes as much as possible**

 **Third Person POV**

The strangest thing had just happened, Lucy had made Loke more upbeat by having a screaming match with him.

And now they were looking at each other, grinning as if they had just won the lottery. They ran.

 **Lucy's POV**

Leo and I looked at each other.

We had some Explaining to do.

Just not yet. Leo seemed to have read my mind because he grinned at the same time as me.

We ran. Out of the guild and alongside the riverfront towards my apartment.

Suddenly Leo pulled me into an alleyway as we heard Fairy Tail kick start itself to start searching for us. "Leo where are yo-"

I was cut off as he clapped a hand over my mouth. "Your apartment is the first place they'll look, and I have a better place for us to talk this over." He explained in a whisper.

We ran half crouched over down the alleys and backstreets of Magnolia. Farther away we could hear the shouts of Fairy Tail fading with every step.

A pair of feet appeared in our field of vision. Sandaled feet. Natsu.

Our gazes slowly followed the feet to a pair of legs and then a torso and finally a pink haired head, that had dark green eyes glaring down at us.

"Natsu, we can explain just not yet." I tried to reason with him. "Leo's life hangs at the edge of the void" I finished gesturing towards Loke.

That seemed to reach him as he let Loke pass and grabbed my arm to pull me off to the side "Lucy I'll trust you for now but anything that happens to him is on your head,"

He paused for breath and then continued " I'll expect a detailed explanation when you get back." I nodded "You'll get one." I promised.

Walking away I could hear Natsu running off I looked back, he caught my eye and winked.

"THIS WAY EVERYONE! I CAN SMELL THEM!" He shouted gesturing in the opposite direction.

Leo and I were in the clear for now and we started running as fast as we could...out of Magnolia.

 **timeskip *several hours* still Lucy's POV**

Leo took me to a train station in a small town a couple hours walk from Fairy Tail and buying tickets to Lupinus Town, the home of Blue Pegasus. Karen Lilica's guild.

After another several hours of travel we stopped in the town. By this time it was late night.

We walked to a hotel and rented two rooms for the night. "We'll talk tomorrow." Leo said as he walked somewhat dejectedly to his room and closed the door.

I closed my door and went towards the bathroom for a bath. Already I was thinking on the Celestial King's word about how to save Leo.

 _ **"It might be best if wait till the last possible moment to save Leo the Lion. I can't think of anything else but a demonstration of love and power towards celestial beings from the most powerful celestial mage of you time**_

 _ **that could influence the other spirits enough to not start a revolution. Sure I could just lift the banishment but they wouldn't accept it. If you demonstrate a willingness to sacrifice your own life for Leo," He left the sentence hang.**_

 _ **"Then maybe they'll be more benevolent and not cause an uprising." I finished for him "But couldn't they just sense that you are in earthland right now and spy on us doing this for Leo?" I asked**_

 _ **"Not if I don't allow them to." He answered quickly. "How much time does he have left?" "Much less than I originally estimated, maybe two days."**_

I realized my bath water was cold. I had been thinking for a long time.

I got out and got ready for bed.

The next morning I awoke to Leo knocking on my door.

As soon as I was dressed we started walking towards the forest where I remember I could hear water running.

It was probably mid-afternoon when we reached a beautiful cliff overlooking a lake and across from a huge waterfall.

On that cliff was a head stone that read "Karen Lilica, Blue Pegasus Mage"

"Karen's grave. Leo are you sur-"

"Yes, Lucy I'm sure I want to be here."

As the sun set We sat down in front of Karen's grave and talked.

 **And that's it for this week my Lovely people!**

 **Hope you enjoy it and I will still update on Tuesday. I hope you enjoy this. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long...**

 **Between school and the Holidays my life has been pretty busy, I'm sure several of you can relate...**

 **Anyways, on with the story.**

 **Lucy's POV**

It was probably mid-afternoon when we reached a beautiful cliff overlooking a lake and across from a huge waterfall.

On that cliff was a head stone that read "Karen Lilica, Blue Pegasus Mage"

"Karen's grave. Leo are you sur-"

"Yes, Lucy I'm sure I want to be here."

As the sun set We sat down in front of Karen's grave and talked.

I remember crying a lot as I tried to explain everything that had been going on the last couple days.

I was trying to not reveal the plan to save him, while assuring him that there was a plan.

As he looked at me in shock, disbelief,and hope that he might live. I recall him trying to hold in his tears when he realized that the Celestial King hadn't wanted to banish him, but had done it to keep the balance.

When we finally stopped talking about everything the sun had already rose again and it seemed to be around noon.

 **Loke's POV**

I remember Lucy crying when she first started talking. We talked for hour upon hours until we were finally worn out enough that we stopped talking and fell asleep in front of Karen's grave.

I recall the feeling I had just before I fell asleep, almost as if Karen was watching me. I felt as if she were smiling gently.

 ***Timeskip 10 hours***

When I woke up, I looked around startled to not be in my bed, as the events of the previous day flooded back to me, I sighed. I remember realizing that it was the middle of the night.

I shook Lucy awake "Lucy, Lucy come on wake up Lucy." I recall feeling almost panicky as I said those words.

"Leo, I'm awake" I barely registered the response she gave me. I had no idea why I felt like this.

Almost as if I were fading. I looked at my hands and realized they were transparent.

I remember looking at Lucy and telling her "Well, looks like that plan you and the King made up isn't going to work."

She looked up and said ,calm as a cucumber, "How do you know this wasn't the plan?"

 ***Time Skip Present time***

 **Still Loke's POV**

"It passed so quickly I don't remember most of it." I explained to the group of children in front in me.

Here I am twenty years later, having gone through a lot of adventures, telling the story of how Lucy and I met to the next generation of Fairy Tail.

In the group was Nashi Dragneel, Ur Fullbuster, Gale Redfox, Miranna and Storm Dreyar, Elaine Strauss, and Bixlow and Lissanna's little boy, Quinten, and Edward Fernandez.

I couldn't help but be proud of the kids, the youngest in the bunch being eight year-old Elaine, who was the daughter of Elfman and Evergreen. The oldest being the sixteen year-old twins Miranna and Storm, who were Mira and Laxus's.

While actually twenty years not including the time on Tenrou, when you included the it had been twenty-seven years.

"Uncle Loke, what about the end of the story? What happened when you got back the Guild?" Nashi, who was fourteen asked.

"Well let me tell you..."

 **After Lucy and I got back to Fairy Tail**

We hadn't even walked in the doors when we felt the heat. The next thing we registered was yelling.

We looked at each other and ran towards the entrance.

"I told you guys their fine! I trust Lucy and so should you guys! She promised me an explanation when they got back." We could hear Natsu defending her.

I pushed the doors open and sent a message to Lucy via key before I disappeared into the spirit world.

 _"Call me soon Lucy, you need to explain and it would help if you call me out instead of me walking in with you."_

 **Sorry if its short I have a time limit.**

 **I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

 **-Abi92001. (;**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, its me! I hope you guys still like this fanfic.**

 **This will probably be the last chapter.**

 **-Love Abi92001**

 **Disclaimer: Abi92001 does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. Only the children are mine...**

 **After Lucy and I got back to Fairy Tail**

We hadn't even walked in the doors when we felt the heat. The next thing we registered was yelling.

We looked at each other and ran towards the entrance.

"I told you guys their fine! I trust Lucy and so should you guys! She promised me an explanation when they got back." We could hear Natsu defending her.

I pushed the doors open and sent a message to Lucy via key before I disappeared into the spirit world.

 _"Call me soon Lucy, you need to explain and it would help if you call me out instead of me walking in with you."_

 ** _Lucy's_** **POV**

As I walked into the Guild everything fell silent. Almost as if someone had sucked out all the emotion.

But I knew that wasn't the case because people (Cana and Gray) looked really mad. Some looked as if they were waiting for an explanation, and they probably were.

"Where is Loke, My Child?" I heard Master's voice.

I sighed. "I suppose you all want to know the story right away?"

When almost Cana looked as if she wanted to murder me I sat down and said "Ok, somebody bring me a water and everybody pull up a piece of floor. Master you might want to hear this too."

When everybody had settled down and Jett had brought me my water I started the story.

"Well, we have to go back several years for this story to start. Once many years ago when magic first came into being, a Celestial realm appeared.

In this kingdom was a Majestic king, obviously, and Twelve Powerful knights. They were called the Zodiacs and they took may different forms.

They're leader was Leo the Lion. When humans started to use magic, the King thought it would be a good idea to form an alliance. The Zodiacs agreed with him and after many months a bargain was struck.

The King would make keys and link a different spirit to each key. Eventually the idea was that Celestial Mages would be trained and would be able to summon the spirits to battle.

The only condition was that the contract had to be mutual and the mages always kept their promises. Many hundreds of years later, A girl trained using the magic and gathered the keys of all Twelve Zodiacs.

When she was on her death bed, she gave her keys to various people, including friends and her only child. Leo passed to a sweet girl named Karen Lilica. But, as she grew she started to turn bitter.

Her mentor had died long before Karen had learned all the secrets of being a Celestial Mage. She ended up joining Blue Pegasus and that initially improved her bitterness.

But it soon returned and it was even worse. Karen got ahold of Aries key and being jealous of the sweet, beautiful, immortal Spirit, started to beat her."

I paused to take a drink of water.

"How do you know this stuff Lucy" asked Levy innocently.

I remember Master interjected when he saw my uncomfortable look.

"Let's finish the story before we ask our questions Levy dear."

"THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHERE LOKE IS!" Gray exploded.

I replied irritated "Well, that's because the story isn't done. ANYWAYS, As I was saying, Karen started to beat Aries. After watching from the Spirit Realm, Leo started to interfere.

One day Leo switched places with Aries, when Karen said she was going to chain Aries in the human world for a week. Leo said he wasn't going back until Karen released him and Aries from their contract.

Karen wasn't powerful enough to summon another spirit when Leo was there. For three months this continued. Finally Karen went on a job anyways. She was desperate and Leo didn't know.

She was killed by a dark mage three years ago. Leo when he heard was stricken. He was banished from the Celestial realm for having a hand in his 'owners' death.

All alone in the world Leo left Blue Pegasus to travel the world under an assumed name. He evolved, from the suit to jeans and a tee shirt. From an honorable knight to a womanizer.

He found a guild about two years ago. A place where people valued bonds and friendship more than anything."

Looks of comprehension were started to cross the faces of my guild mates.

"But that's not the entire story. The King banished him to keep the balance and has been looking ever since for someone to help him, while still keeping the peace.

When Loke and I left, we were going to Karen's grave to talk things over. He had two days left in the world before he dissolved into his original form of vagrant magic."

"Where is he now?" I heard many voices.

I stood and pulled out my keys. I recall seeing Natsu grin when he saw the new key.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, LEO!" I called. In an instant there was a flash and Leo appeared by my side, arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Well, looks like you didn't need my help after all Hime."

Leo was tackled by half the guild "LOKE!"

 **LOKE'S POV**

"And that's how that happened."

The kids looked in awe as I concluded my story.

Little Gale was the first one to speak. I shouldn't be surprised at thirteen She looked and acted like her father, but every now and then it was very clear who her mother was.

"Wow, Aunt Lucy's Awesome. IS that story she told true?"

"Yes it was, and now she's one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Think about it. Lucy is amazing. There hasn't been a Celestial MAge like her ever and there probably never will be again. Only one mage has ever learned Star Dress and that's Lucy."

 **LUCY'S POV**

I stood on the hill over looking the guild hall and smiled. Whoever would've thought Laxus of all people would retire early and make me Master.

I guess he was just a free spirit and after ten years managing a guild he had signed it over to me.

I loved all "My Children".

I wouldn't trade this for the world.

 **END**

 **I'm sorry if you don't like it.**

 **R &R please! NO flames**

 **-Love Abi92001**


End file.
